


廉价婊子总有回头招

by sinandsink



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandsink/pseuds/sinandsink
Summary: 虽然通篇没有Eme的事但我还是要拉关系：这是雷明顿第一次出去站街→爱默森强迫的。
Relationships: mob Remington
Kudos: 2





	廉价婊子总有回头招

**Author's Note:**

> 你x雷明顿  
> ooc。ooc。ooc。  
> 警告：强迫自慰、羞辱，和其他我记不起来的坏东西。

“这位——这位先生，您买我一次吧……”

你刚参加完了一次酒会，走出餐厅大堂时，才发现外面淅淅沥沥下着点小雨。回家的路上，你在一个暗娼云集的街区给一个婊子拦了下来。  
他的打扮同职业颇为相符：穿了条宝蓝色的半身短纱裙，底下的漆皮靴子破破烂烂，上边更是袒露胸乳，只套了一双长到肘部的丝绒手套——最艳的那种大红色，给夜里飘摇的雨水缀得晶亮，仿佛镶了钻。那对明明是往下垂的眼角强给粗硬的黑色眼线吊上去，不过粗制滥造的妆容已经叫雨浇糊了——现在他看着挺凄惨，像个被人砸烂了的破铺子，却还硬撑着要开张。  
照着他这个打扮，看上去目标的客户群该是什么住在老妈的车库里、玩玩朋克的失意乐队小头头，或者从舌头根到鸡巴头都钉了不少圈环、对轻度性虐颇有点兴趣的加油站伙计。都是兜里没多少钱的主儿。你知道他是个便宜货。你也知道：便宜往往没好货。也不知今天是什么给了他勇气，竟然有胆量来拦你这种“高级客户”了，这倒给了你一点同他调笑的兴致。  
“您买我一次吧，先生，我什么都能替您做！”  
“具体说说。”  
你随口答道，估量着他——浑身上下没几两肉，干巴巴的，屁股很小，扁、肉紧，巴掌掴上去颠不起来。  
“我、我的口交技术很好，保证能给您舔得舒服了。然、然后您就能来操我了，我后面很紧的，先生。”他脑袋耷拉下去，没什么底气地说着那些淫词秽语（嘟嘟囔囔更像是硬背台词），绞着两只手，“您买我一次吧，我全套也不贵……”他的身体一直在打着哆嗦，大概是给雨淋得嫌冷了。  
“那走吧。”  
你不知道为什么就答应了那个娼妓。或许仅仅是出于好奇，也或许是看在他把你拦住要鼓起的那点难得的小勇气上动了些微的恻隐之心。  
总之你跟着他来到他那间出租屋。你本想把公文包放在地上，但看了看脚下的狼籍，最后还是把它靠在了床头，然后自己也在那嘎吱作响的破床一侧坐下来。他只是站在靠门口的地方，握紧两只手耷拉着脑袋，倒有点像那种初出茅庐的鸡，傻愣愣不懂得主动，勾引完客人以后就什么都不会了。  
“你叫什么？”  
“啊……啊，Rem……”  
他骨碌碌地转着眼睛，看上去并不太愿意告诉你真名，不过你也不很在意。  
“会自慰吗？”  
听到你的话他傻乎乎地看着你，眼睛睁得圆溜溜，给旁边晕花的妆衬得更有戏剧效果。直到你等得快不耐烦了他才开口：  
“您……您不需要我……先服侍……”  
“先跪在我前面摸摸你的小家伙吧，我不是那种只顾自己爽的人。哦对了，还有——”  
你笑了笑，  
“自慰的时候，把裙子撩起来，先别脱掉。”

虽然不情愿，他还是听了话，跟你保持了一个估计自认为是安全的距离，背靠在床前一把扶手椅子上，慢慢吞吞地跪下，又慢慢吞吞地把纱裙卷了起来。他底下没穿内裤——这是你第一次在这场简直是半慈善性质的色情交易里有了点感觉。  
你看着他一手捧起自己软耷耷的东西，修长的手指圈住茎身开始一上一下地动作起来，过了一会儿，似乎是为了体现职业素养，这婊子开始抬着脖子喘了，装出来的呻吟怎么听怎么不舒服。  
他习惯于演戏——你看得出来。这就是为什么一些婊子总卖不出好价钱，他们总在装假，做些劣质的表演，连屁股里的水都不是自己的。有那功夫不如找一只羊来干。  
“喊什么？你还没硬起来吧？”  
他狼狈地停在那里，手里还握着那根东西，一脸被戳穿了以后不知所措的窘迫相。  
“连取悦客户这点诚意都没有，还是算了吧，”你作势要站起来，可他竟然有胆量伸胳膊扯住你一边的裤脚：“别、别走！先生……”  
你看向那个娼妓的目光可能吓到了他，他把手一下子缩了回去，但仍然怯怯地跪在地上，可怜巴巴地乞求下去，“求您发发慈悲！我要没钱交这个月的房租了……”  
“还是没钱吸粉？”你嘲笑地拿皮鞋鞋尖踢了踢肮脏地板上一张揉成团的锡纸。那婊子的目光里顿时映出了几分惊慌与羞愧，躲闪地偏过了视线。这时你看到桌面上就摆着条马鞭。  
“算了，再给你次机会。”  
你叹了口气坐回去。抓过鞭子在手里掂量把玩——为了体现情趣，它做成了跟那婊子的手套一个颜色。它蛮有点分量，你毫不怀疑眼前这个婊子没有能力承受这玩意儿哪怕实打实挥动一下所带去的疼痛。  
“不要磨蹭，快点，我不是来做慈善的。”  
他哭丧着脸，焦急地撸弄着那条半硬不软的阴茎，然而成效似乎不佳。你得帮帮他。  
于是你抽开他的手，抬起一只脚踩到他两腿之间，拿皮鞋底直接碾他的软耷耷的藕荷色肉茎，稍稍使点力磨那小婊子脆弱的龟头，他沙哑地轻轻尖叫一声，慌乱地拿手背抵住了自己的嘴巴——还算识相。那妓女哆嗦着上半身向后倒，想要后退可动不了。他几乎不敢睁开眼睛，但也不敢闭上，只时不时地瞟你一下，怕你真的会对他做出什么可怕的伤害事件来。  
“不！！……呃……请别……”  
你忽视他低微的哀求，一边踩一边拿鞭梢去戳弄他小小的乳头，看到上面残着未消的青色齿痕，皱了皱眉头，忽然一翻手腕抽上去。  
他不出所料尖叫了起来，小巧的乳粒迅速肿胀，惨兮兮地缀在纸板一样平坦的胸上。他看上去想用手安抚一下遭受虐待的乳头，被你残酷地挥鞭打开了，害怕地缩在了胸前。  
你又碾了几下，才意犹未尽地松开了皮鞋对他的压制，那根小东西这下完全挺立起来了，翘在他的肚皮上，跟你的鞋底牵出一条丝来。你嘲弄地笑了，拿鞭梢碰了碰他往外渗着前液的龟头：  
“你看样子很喜欢这个。嗯？”  
那个小婊子的脸给羞耻和恐惧烧出两抹粉红，倒是有了点血色。  
“快点。要不下次就是另一边的了。”  
他被对疼痛的惧意催促着再次握住了勃起的阴茎，对你卓有成效的调教给出回应。这回他也没心思继续装了，只是紧咬着牙关，快速撸动着，一心想要赶紧打出来。  
在他呻吟着就快射出来的时候，你喊了停。  
看那娼妓可怜兮兮地睁大了两只润湿的眼睛，挣扎着把上下撸动的手从湿漉漉的阴茎上放开是一件颇具享受的事情，但是你等不及多欣赏一会儿，一把将他从地板扯到了你的腿上。润滑剂床头柜就有，你毫不吝啬地往手心倒了揉开，往他后穴里很不客气地直接塞了两根指头进去，在对方的痛叫声里草草扩张几下，然后掏出自己勃发硬挺的老二就捅了进去。  
他发出了一声凄惨的哀叫，你感受到他骤然在你周围绞紧的肉壁，和手背上溅到的精液——他被你在进去的瞬间操射了。你自然不会在乎一个婊子舒服不舒服，随意地在他的肉茎上揉了两把，就继续自顾自操弄下去。他看上去很疼，呜呜叫着，眼泪开了闸一样哗啦啦地流下来，挂在腮帮上。你奇怪他好歹是出来卖的，也做了润滑扩张，怎么还被疼成了那副鬼样子。但你承认他的哭声让你的兴致涨起来了，他的害怕一点不带假——那眼泪里面可看不到什么表演的成分。  
你一只手掐着他半边小屁股，防止他站起来逃跑——虽说那看上去不像会发生，另一只手强捺着暴力欲望，轻柔地拨弄着他的乳头。你的耐心实在不足，也懒于去哄一个娼妓，只是不想让他哭得太厉害影响你办事。  
“哭什么，你不是出来卖的吗？动动屁股，别光坐着。”  
在他终于抽噎得没那么厉害，你确定那个小婊子不会跑了以后，才松开他已经给捏出几个青色指痕的薄腰，用拇指替他揩掉眼角慢慢滑出的一大滴泪珠。  
然后你再次单手掐住他的细腰，拍打两瓣紧绷绷的臀肉，这似乎超过了他的承受范围。他以骑乘的姿势跨在你腿上，两臂环住你的肩膀保持平衡，边哭边扭，带动痉挛的肠道一下下把你夹紧。你的欲望在他的甬道内膨胀，逼出他难受的细碎哼哭声。  
“Rem。”  
你喊他先前丢给你的这三个字母，小家伙抱住你肩膀的动作抖了一下——他对这个单词有点反应，说明他熟悉这个名字。Rem终究不是一个完完全全的谎言。这叫你稍微有点满意了，于是猛然翻转身体把那惊叫的妓女压在身下狠狠操弄，他身体比看上去的要软，于是你抓住他的一条腿拉高，压到他脸颊旁边，强迫他翻着白眼又哭又叫地把你吃得更深。  
你去舔他薄薄的眼皮，感觉眼珠隔着那层在你的舌头底下不安地滚来滚去，打着颤。你用力挺腰，把他一副薄骨架撞得快要散掉，心里那点差不多已经被加班和应酬磨完的诗情画意随着射精前高涨起来的情绪又回来了——洛丽塔！啊，你硬给他们凑关系——小小的，廉价的洛丽塔——于是你弹三下舌头，抱着那个不合格的小东西，第一次低下头来，吻了那对涂着劣质口红的嘴唇。那小婊子早在先前粗暴的性交里被操得没了意志，任由你揉搓颠弄，最后无法反抗地给射进肠道深处。  
你从他体内抽出来，捏着慢慢软下来的鸡巴在他湿漉漉的脸蛋上擦干净，随后丢下他去整理衣裤。从兜里摸出钱夹，掏出几张纸钞，随手撒在他沾满体液的光裸身体上。  
你把皮带束好，不着急地思索——你想看到他的小肚皮给两条鸡巴撑开了顶起来的场面，或是那双总啜着泪的眼睛哭到更红肿的模样，又或者是往那哭哼起来挺好听的喉咙硬塞进去一根肉棒……你想要听他在性器折磨下含含糊糊的泣声，一噎一噎全给堵在喉管半当中——那样兴许还蛮有点朦胧的美。  
你最后调整一下皮带扣，拿起床头的公文包准备离开，盘算着：要是包下他，这些都是你们在以后可以尝试的事情。  
他太瘦了，该多给他喂些营养食品。要是那对扁奶子和纸片腰上能再添点儿肥，多花几个钱做回头客，你还是愿意的。

END.


End file.
